kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Altis: Chapter 1
The first chapter of Kamen Rider Altis. Synopsis Madeleine interviews a man about the "bugs" that attacked his hometown, and learns about the mysterious stranger who destroyed them. Summary A reporter named Madeleine Moore is in a small-town bar with an older man named Kev. In exchange for the beer she bought him, she asks him to tell her a "little story" he mentioned, and he complies. About two weeks prior, a bunch of kids from town, including Kev's son Joey, went on a campout over the weekend. They didn't come back, and by Tuesday the adults started looking for them. They discovered a traumatized Joey, along with the gutted corpses of the other teenagers. He couldn't answer any questions, and when anyone tried to ask, he'd only start screaming about "the bugs!" Eventually he had to be hospitalized, and the town all but shut down. A few days later, a stranger rode into town, and rented a room in the house next to Kev's, saying he was looking for someone. That search took him away every night from dusk till dawn, and he avoided any attempts at making friends. According to his ID, his name was Shawn. When Joey finally came home from the hospital, he and his father didn't really interact until one day Kev came home and found him talking to Shawn. When asked, Joey said the stranger had wanted to talk about the bugs. The night after that, Shawn didn't go out on his motorcycle. Kev decided that tonight Shawn wasn't just going to disappear, and set out to wait for him. When Shawn came out, he told Kev that he'd found who he was looking for, and was going to meet him. Before Kev could ask more, his wife came running out of the house, crying. Shawn took off on his motorcycle. Kev's wife told him that Joey was gone, and his window was open. Guessing where he'd gone, Kev took his truck (and a .44) and followed Shawn into the woods where the kids had been murdered. When the two had to go on foot, Shawn caught Kev, and found out about Joey. He told Kev that Joey was probably here to see him fight the bugs, to have closure for the murders of his friends. Kev understood, and they went on. They discovered a pit, and blood around its entrance. Shawn headed in, and Kev wasn't far behind in spite of his warning. There, they found red ants the size of dogs. Kev saw Shawn henshin into Altis's Breaker form (although he couldn't understand what was going on), and started hammering the bugs flat. Further inside, they found the Ant Taint who'd created the other monsters, which was holding Joey. Altis and the Taint fought, and Altis defeated the monster. Absorbing the Taint transformed the other ants back into ordinary insects. Afterwards, Shawn got Kev and Joey home, and left. Joey recovered; whenever asked, he simply said "that's over." Although he doesn't fully understand what had happened, Kev says he was glad the stranger had come. At that point, a few other locals drop in and start teasing him. Putting away her tape recorder, Madeleine thanks him for his time and hits the road. Category:Kamen Rider Altis Category:Episodes